257 Days
by Jacqi Kennedy
Summary: For 257 days Damon and Bonnie only had one another. A collection of one shots that tie into Come Away With Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One Hundred Sixty Five**

Damon Salvatore woke feeling a little off.

As of late, and by late he meant since his double death, he'd been feeling great. Well maybe not great but content and accepting of his fate, unlike the Bennett witch. Yes Bonnie no longer seemed depressed and she had warmed up to him substantially but she still seemed wrong. Not quite her overly annoying and sassy self.

He quickly showered, listening as the witch sang another somber tune in her shower below. After dressing in a pair of loose pants and a short sleeved shirt, he made his way down the spiral stairs, before entering the kitchen.

The former vampire busied himself in the kitchen, filling the tea kettle and coffee percolator with water and trying to decide on what would make a sufficient breakfast. Now that he again needed food to sustain himself, he thoroughly enjoyed preparing meals for him and Bonnie. And no it wasn't just the fact that she gushed over his skills and brilliant palate, which had him cooking daily, but each morning he'd awaken feeling better after hearty human meals.

Better about his death. Better about no longer having his brother. And better about no longer having Elena.

As he walked out to the yard, a wicker basket in hand, he wondered if maybe this had been nature's way of telling him he needed to stay away from Elena. Picking a few bell peppers, jalapeños, tomatoes and pulling an onion from the earth, he realized he wanted to know his former girlfriend's best friend's opinion on the matter.

Back inside he found Bonnie preparing his coffee and setting it on the counter, near the spot he usually did all his food prep at. He took a sip and savored the taste as he rinsed the vegetables, while Bonnie went out the front door to pick some herbs.

When she returned, he was already dicing the vegetables and had set a knife down beside him, so that she could begin mincing the herbs.

They worked in a comfortable silence, occasionally taking sips of their beverages, working and reaching around one another. Every so often they exchanged smiles, one playfully nudging the other once in a while.

Finally the eggs, veggies and herbs were in a hot pan, being vigorously scrambled by Damon. Bonnie was across the room, watching the toaster, while she set the table and grabbed the apple butter from the fridge. She poured them more tea and coffee, along with glasses of orange juice as Damon finished cooking their meal.

Damon watched Bonnie sit, as he made his way to the table, two plates smothered with piping hot eggs.

"Thank you," she said while peppering her eggs.

A nod. "My pleasure."

The pair ate in silence, Damon every now and then stealing glances at her or catching her watching him. A smile would be exchanged before they'd go back to eating.

When the table was cleared and the dishes washed, Damon leaned against the counter and looked her over.

"What?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm feeling a little… restless." An eyebrow got lost in his hairline. "Wanna take a trip through our magic door?"

The green eyed woman shrugged. "Where would we go?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?"

* * *

Upon opening the door, they'd found a lush, green, tropical and misty rainforest.

Of course there was also a tiny shack, where inside they'd found appropriate clothing and backpacks waiting for them.

His swim trunks, sleeveless shirt and hiking boots were comfortable, as was the light camelpack filled to the gills with ice cold water. The gorgeous petite girl wore a tank top and soft cotton shorts over a teal string bikini, matching camelpack strapped to her back.

The temperature was perfect, around eighty degrees, a little humid and the trees canopied them from the hot Costa Rican sun.

When they came across a stream, they walked alongside it. Damon trying to convince Bonnie to go for a swim.

"That water is flowing far too fast," was her logical reply.

Soon, the path beside the stream began a steadily incline and a waterfall came into view.

This is what he needed, was the thought that raced through his mind as he stripped off his backpack, shirt, shoes and socks.

Judgey only stood, watching him, arms crossed in front of her chest and a look that read 'what are you doing'. He looked from her to the waterfall, before his hands pulled her arms from her body. She fought a little as he pulled off her bag and she giggled as he struggled with pulling off her shirt, while she fought to keep it on.

Eventually he won and when he reached for her shorts, she stopped him.

Damon watched her toe off her boots, peel off her socks and wiggle out of her shorts.

Fuck if that swim suit didn't look amazing on her body. Almost as if it were made precisely for her and anyone else would get laughed out of it.

Silently they made their way to the top of the waterfall, Damon, of course, ever the gentleman let her lead the way, admiring all the delicious views. Reaching the top, Bonnie promptly chickened out.

"Come on _Bonnie_," he teased. "Don't be such a wuss."

She leaned forward, looking down at what had to have been a thirty foot drop. Her eyes grew large and her head shook.

"I'm perfectly okay with swimming down there but jumping seems a little much."

He scoffed. "I thought you were fearless and borderline stupid?"

Bonnie laughed. "I'm neither fearless nor stupid."

"Says the witch who has taken on Original vampires, was once the anchor between the living world and the other side." He thought for a second and added, "The same girl who willingly dated Jeremy Gil—"

Her elbow easily found his diaphragm. "You're an ass." He shrug because yes, his being an asshole would never change. "But this is different."

"Why?" A sneer covered his face. "Are you going to triple die now? Is that what you're worried about?"

"No,"

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

She looked at her hand in his, before she met his eyes. "Not particularly," she teased.

And giving her more reason not to, he jumped from the ledge, pulling her along with him.

They landed below with a splash and when they broke the surface of the water, he found himself being attacked by the tiniest person he'd ever known.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him deeper into the water, holding down his head, until he surfaced, arms around her waist. She smiled and they both laughed, until he gingerly tossed her and she landed with a splash halfway across the inlet of water.

He learned two things that day.

Bonnie Bennett was an excellent swimmer and she was a scrappy little fighter.

The next half hour was spent splashing around, wrestling and a round of the olde-timey game 'drown your friend', until their rowdy horseplay led to Bonnie losing her flimsy top.

They exited the water, Bonnie's arms covering her breasts, and made their way towards their clothes. She turned her back to him and pulled on her shirt and shorts and he felt himself feeling a pang of disappointment as he lost sight of her wonderful ass.

Although he did notice her eyes admiring his pectoral, abdominal and oblique muscles.

With their packs once again on their backs, they began to backpedal, hoping to soon stumble upon their magical door. As they came across a familiar clearing, Bonnie grasped his wrist, causing him to stop.

There, in the middle of the forest floor, was a gingham blanket, picnic basket set in the middle and a change of dry clothes.

The former witch and former vampire changed into the dry clothing, before they looted the basket. Carne asada, rice, beans, tortillas and other delicious foods were inside, along with mango juice and, of course, whiskey.

"The first time I visited Costa Rica was amazing," he reminisced feeling a sense of nostalgia in the moment.

Bonnie spread across her tummy on the blanket as she studied a fried plantain. "What is this?"

Damon laughed as he plucked it from her hand and took a satisfying bite. "It's a fried piece of delicious." He held it back out towards her. "Try it."

Her adorable nose (since when was her nose adorable?) wrinkled. "What does it taste like?"

"Sex with me."

"Gross, I'll pass."

He placed the treat at her mouth, before he gently and repeatedly slapped it against her lips. "This is sex with me."

Her scrappiness reared its head again, as she tackled him and began to slap his mouth with the fruit. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it, so that he could take a bite of the plantain.

"Just taste it Bennett," he said between chews.

And for once in her life, she listened to him and apologized for not listening sooner.

The pair lay on their backs, crunching on deliciousness and staring up through the leaves of trees, towards the steadily graying sky.

"So, what made your first time in Costa Rica so amazing?" she finally asked.

Damon felt the smile creep across his lips.

"Well, sit back little witch and I shall tell you a tale," he began. "A story about a young… ish vampire trying to quench his insatiable thirst in a country full of beautiful food, beautiful woman, drugs and sex around every corner."

She grimaced and rolled away from him. "This doesn't sound like my type of story."

He laughed. "Well, it might not be because it's my story." A hand fell onto her hip and he easily turned her back towards him. "But don't be rude. Listen to my story."

Bonnie propped her head up with her hand. "Fine, please tell me this wonderful tale."

Damon sat up, eager to tell Bonnie about his former life. The life he'd had before Mystic Falls, Elena and anything else that had been ridiculously wrong in his life. For some reason, he felt he needed to share this with her, let her know that he wasn't a complete monster.

"As you may have noticed, I love beautiful women." The former witch nodded. "And Costa Rica is full of gorgeous brown skinned luscious women. Naturally I went there to fuck everyone in sight—"

"Naturally," she interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

He frowned. "Are you done being completely rude?"

Her hands flew up in the air. "Sorry, please continue what I'm sure will be an extremely sexist and drug fueled story."

"Finally." Damon took a sip of his whiskey. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…" he looked her up and down. "I went to fuck and clear my mind of all things Katherine and Stefan cause I'd just turned my humanity back on and was flooded with emotions."

The woman stared up at him, eyes full of questions. "Why had you turned it off?"

Why had he felt the need to open his big mouth and recount this story?

Bonnie sat up, folded her legs to her side and studied his eyes, while he debated how to answer this.

"Had you killed someone?"

Damon tried to hide his emotions from her now. "No. And I kill people often, so I don't think my murdering someone would bother me."

"Unless it was someone who mattered to you." Her eyes looked to the sky. "I mean, obviously it wasn't Stefan or…" she frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone else who may have meant something to you before we met."

He laughed. "Because you know nothing about me."

She smirked. "I don't see you reading my diary or asking my life story."

"This isn't about you Bonnie," he practically sang. "Now can I finish?"

He watched her reach into the basket for another plantain, since she'd just polished off the first. "Please do."

"So," he paused and waited to see if she'd interrupt again. Her eyebrows rose and she made a continue motion with her fruit free hand. "I had lots of sex, lots of blood and lots of fun. The end."

Bonnie's mouth fell open as she punched his shoulder. "You did not go through all that just to generalize that story."

Damon shrugged. "I don't like sharing all my business with witches who don't care about me."

"Like you care about me?"

"I've been protecting your family for decades, which totals almost a century and a half, _Bon_ _Bon_." He gave her his most charming smile. "Of course I care about you."

She stood to her feet. "Well, I never saw you."

He watched her, as she began to pick up after their meal.

"Just because you never saw me, doesn't mean I wasn't there." Judgey continued to clean after them, before he asked. "That creepy guy that tried to kidnap you from the playground when you were seven."

Damon watched her hands stop on their path to the basket, the plastic plate falling from her grasp. Immediately her hands covered her mouth. "The handsome prince who stopped him and rescued me."

It was his turn to become motionless. "I'm sorry, what?"

She dropped to her knees as she leaned forward, so close their noses almost touched, studying his eyes. "I told Elena that I was rescued by a handsome prince, with eyes as blue as the sky and hair as dark as midnight." Her fingers ran through his tresses. "I… I just never…"

He caught her wrist and moved her hand away from him. She smelled too good, was far too pretty and he had gone too long without sex, for Bonnie to be this close. Plus she had that look in her eyes that teen girls got when meeting an idol or that boy they might be willing to hand their v-card over to.

"I'm sorry," she apologized standing to her feet.

The Former Vampire with Decent Luck shrugged. "You ready to head back?"

Together they cleaned up and began to head back.

When they were barely ten yards from the clearing, the clouds which had been growing darker, finally cracked and began to spill upon their head and shoulders a light, refreshing rain. The trail became a bit slippery from the falling rain and he found that old habits did in fact die hard, as his hands constantly flew out, seeking to catch her mid stumble or steady her before she could.

At the gate, the two paused and stared back at the beautiful land they'd enjoyed for the day. Rain drops rolling and dripping from the fat leaves, landing in the lush green earth.

Bonnie's eyes met his and he saw that look in hers. That look that said too many things, without her lips moving.

Yes he'd thought about her in a non-friendly way. Of course he expected them to eventually bump ugliest after being alone with just one another for company. He secretly hoped that said day would come soon.

But he knew she was nowhere near ready for the pair to make any sort of move sexually.

She hesitantly took a step towards him. One of those shy steps that told him she was working up the power to take the next, which would lead to their mouths connecting.

His hand pushed his damp hair from his forehead. "Not yet," was all he could say, as he opened the gate.

Damon returned to their yard, with Bonnie right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hundred One**

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Bonnie asked.

Damon choked on his drink, completely taken by surprise, by the woman's question. "I'm sorry, did the sweet Bonnie Bennett ask the sex God Damon Salvatore a sex question?"

She shrugged, trying to pretend as if she didn't really care if she received a question or not, when for some reason, she felt that the answer to this would mean so much.

"I did ask a sex question."

He chortled. "I can't have such an adult conversation with a virgin."

"Me and Jeremy—"

"That was my way of helping you pretend it had never happened." He rolled his eyes. "Why do you care?"

She shrugged, trying to think of a sufficient lie. "After you made fun of my lack of knowledge on all things lust because of a stupid poem I like."

Damon let out a low hum. "Mmm, _The_ _Night_ _She_ _Cried_."

"Are you going to answer the question are not?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"Why are you so curious?" he asked before turning the conversation around. "When did you lose yours?"

Now she definitely wished she hadn't asked the question. "Promise not to make fun of me?"

He sneered. "No, but tell me anyway."

Bonnie let out a long exhale and answered. "I was nineteen and it was with Jeremy." When he didn't answer with a cheeky reply, she asked, "Aren't you going to call me a prude for waiting so long?"

The Former Vampire with Bad Luck plopped his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his ankles. "Nope."

"Isn't that your thing though."

He shrugged. "I'll have you know, that I was also nineteen."

Bonnie shifted in her chair, resting her chin on the arm, studying him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he said with a definitive nod.

"What was her name?"

She didn't miss him rolling his eyes. "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because you know mine," she tried, using the oldest argument in the book.

Damon took a long slow sip of his beverage. "And I'm honestly surprised you waited so long—"

"I take those kinds of things seriously."

He met her eyes. "Yeah, no, I got that. Just thought some lucky soul would have tried worming his way into your panties before you gave it up to Baby Gilbert."

Her cheeks heated and she quickly snatched his drink from his grasp. "I never said boys hadn't tried." She took a sip and when the alcohol burned her throat, made her way to the kitchen. "And don't try to dodge my question. Who was she?"

There was silence across the room, as she added honey and lemon to his drink, hoping it would be a little smoother to swallow. She felt his eyes on her the entire time.

"Damon Giuseppe Salvatore," she sang, hoping to lure him into divulging the name of the girl who'd taken his innocence.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett," he mocked. "See, I can say your full name too, for no apparent reason."

Bonnie took a sip of her drink and, satisfied with the new taste, made her way back to her chair and plopped down. "Why is it going to hurt you to tell me her name?"

He let out a breath. "Her name was Mariam."

The younger girl grew a toothy smile. "Was she beautiful?"

"Of course," he answered staring off in the distance.

"Did you love her?"

He faced her now, eyes softer than she'd ever seen them. "With all of my heart."

Surprised by his response, Bonnie felt a warmth spread in her chest. A young, human and in love Damon Salvatore made her feel as if anything were possible in the world.

"What happened between you two?"

He frowned, grabbed his drink back and took a sip. He nodded at the surprisingly agreeable flavor. "It's one of those tragic 1800s love stories. Boy falls in love with girl, father sells girl, boy hates father and everyone else on Earth, turns into a vampire and thrives in chaos."

Bonnie sat back and studied Damon for any indication that he was joking. After a few minutes of silence and him enjoying their beverage, she asked. "She was a slave?"

"Yup," he answered, handing her the tumbler. "I can't seem to catch a break when it comes to women."

"Did you try to find her?"

Damon stood to his feet and stretched. "Me and Stefan looked for a week but without any leads or the modern convenience of cell phones and cars, we were basically fucked."

She regretted bringing up what she'd hoped would be a fun topic because now it was evident that the man was thoroughly upset.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

He shrugged. "It's in the past."

Bonnie watched him make his way up the spiral stairs to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Hundred Forty One (part one)**

Slender fingers stroke his chin, rousing him from his nap.

He stretches his arms and legs, spreading down the length of his bed in his muscle tank and boxer briefs, while she sits at his side, staring at him like he's just accomplished a great feat and not done something as simple as waking.

"Hi," she murmurs, eyes as sleepy as his, making him wonder if she'd dozed off in her room, after lunch, as well.

He frowns. "You woke me to say 'hi'?" She nods as he snakes an arm around her waist and pull her on top of him.

Bonnie straddles his hips, causing her shirt to rise up her thighs giving him a peek of white cotton panties. Her knees rest on each side of him and her round bottom lands squarely on his crotch causing a shameful moan to escape his lips.

"I'm bored," she confesses.

His hands rest at her hips and he gently rocks her against him. Her bottom lip finds itself being thoroughly chewed, while her eyes bore into his.

"I can keep you busy," is his offer.

His hands grasp the bottom of her shirt and he slowly slides it up her body. A flat tummy is exposed followed by her average and perky breasts, nipples instantly hardening from the cool breeze snaking in through the open windows.

Her hands fight his, trying to keep herself clothed. "Stop," she whines.

He knows she's not serious just from the tiny rise in her voice. When she is being her usual no nonsense self, her voice is firm and demanding. This is why he doesn't second guess himself and rips the cloth from her body greedily.

One hand rests at her lower back, the other at the back of her head and he pulls her close. They kiss deeply, both letting out moans of contentment and soon her fingers are trying to rid him of his shirt.

More than anything he wants to tease her but she feels and smells too good to be denied right now. He assists her in separating himself from his top. Her hands race up and down his chest and abdomen as she continues to hungrily capture his lips and tongue with her own.

She's so wet and ready for him that he can feel the moisture seeping from her panties and through his own underwear.

Or it could be preejaculant leaking from the tip of his cock.

It's neither here nor there. They're both wet and ready to fuck and he can't wait for the throw down he expects to take place in his bed.

She breaks their kiss and peppers his jaw, collarbone and sternum with the pillowy softness of her lips. She follows the trail of hair that races from beneath his bellybutton and disappears into his underwear. Her lips kiss over the cotton of his boxer briefs, her tiny pink tongue flicks across his clothed erection and his deceptive dick twitches under her touch.

Soon her mouth covers him and feeling her hot wet mouth, through his underwear feels way too good.

"Are you just going to tease it all day?" he asks, praying that her answer isn't yes. But her response is muffled because her mouth is full of underwear and cock. "Didn't quite catch that."

She lifts her face, resting her chin on his stomach and giggles as a tiny hand sneaks underneath his waistband.

Her fingers squeeze his tip, rubs it in slow circles and does other magnificent things before she uses the precum that's collected on her digits to lubricate his shaft. She strokes him so slow and with such precision that he understands how she could have stayed a virgin so long. Especially if these were the handjobs the boys of Mystic Falls were receiving.

It takes everything in him to keep his hips planted firmly on the bed but when her mouth replaces her hand, he gives up trying.

What doesn't fit in her mouth, she strokes with her right hand. The two working in opposite directions. When her fist reaches the base of his dick, his tip is popping out of mouth. When her mouth gobbles him up again, her fist meets it where it reaches its limit. Her left hand cups his balls, pulling, fondling and tickling them fondly.

His fingers weave through her hair and he grabs a handful and yanks her head back.

Their eyes meet and he wets his lips because looking at hers so stretched around him makes him buck into her mouth. The outline of his cock appears in her cheek and he's almost a goner.

"Little Bird," is the whisper that escapes between his uneven breathing and groans of satisfaction.

She pulls her mouth off him and crawls up his body. She sits and her soaked panties make contact with his wet cock, which finds itself nestled right between her lower lips.

And she rides him.

With just that little piece of cotton separating them. He knows he's about to soon come and his fingers pull at her panties, trying to rip them off. He doesn't want to come anywhere except for inside of her. Yet she blocks him and their fingers duel as she continues to rock against him, as he thrusts upward.

His fingers finally find a good grip on the crotch of her panties and he's only able to shove them aside before he comes on her thigh.

"Fuck," he moans as he finally completely rests on the bed again.

His hands wrap around her back and he pulls her down, so that their mouths can meet. He kisses her, tasting nothing but him and the fact that he is the last man she will ever taste, makes him thrilled beyond belief.

"I absolutely fucking lo—" he begins.

But she interrupts. "You can't say it now." Her eyes search his. "You can't say it for the first time after I've performed a couple sex acts on you." Her beautiful face frowns. "It'll make me feel cheap."

He places a thick finger between her swollen labia and flicks her sensitive clit.

"Can I make you feel cheap in other ways?"

Again her bottom lip finds itself being bitten while she nods.

He can't help but toss her off him, before he crawls on top, covering her body with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixty Five**

_The story's missing a wishing well_

_No mirror to show and tell_

_No kiss that can break the spell_

_I'm falling asleep_

_Every prince is a fantasy_

_The witch is inside of me_

_Her poison will wash away_

_The memory_

_We kill the lights and put on a show_

_It's all a lie but you'd never know_

_Your star will shine and then it will fall_

_And you will forget it all_

_And after midnight we're all the same_

_No glass shoe to bring us fame_

_Nobody to take the blame_

_We're falling apart_

_Every stories a waiting game_

_A flower for every name_

_Their colors are paling_

_In the falling rain_

Dressed in her usual leggings and tank top (she couldn't remember the last time she'd worn shoes), Bonnie made her way into the kitchen where she made her tea and Damon's coffee. Yet instead of waiting for him at the table, she grabbed a book from one of the many shelves, slid out the backdoor and sat on the suspended bed.

For once there was actually a break in the clouds this morning, instead of that gray from cumulus clouds and the peek of sun felt good on her skin, warming her from the outside as the tea warmed her from within.

She lay across the bed on her belly, opened the book to the first page and set her mug onto the paver right below, beside the swing.

Twenty minutes and one chapter later, Damon came through the back door and without any hesitation set his mug beside hers as he stretched alongside her on the bed.

"What'cha reading?"

"Age of Innocence," she replied, using her peripheral vision to assess him.

Bonnie watched a pale hand extend towards her, gesturing towards the book. "Do you mind?"

She frowned. "But I'm reading it."

"I can read it aloud, that way we could share."

Her brows knitted and she smirked, "I'm not a toddler."

That Grinch like grin of his crossed his mouth. "And now I also want to read it, therefore, if I read it out loud, we both win."

A teasing smile, "Except I'm stuck in close proximity with you."

Damon grabbed the book from her. "Or, and hear me out, sign on bonus."

He didn't wait for response and began to read.

And honestly, Bonnie didn't mind. His voice was soothing as he flawlessly read the words, pausing appropriately for punctuation and for affect. Different voices were assigned for each character and she could only stretch out as she sipped her tea and let the words seduce her ears.

"Why couldn't we have been like this before?" she finally asked, interrupting him.

"Like what?"

"Friends."

The Former Vampire Whose Luck Was Slightly Improving sighed. "Unfortunately I had an agenda before that didn't necessarily require being nice to you, so I didn't." He set the book down and took a swig of his beverage. "And I'm sad to say it took me far too long to realize what a great friend you were and it was a lot easier to get along with you if I were…"

Here he trailed, so she tried to help with, "nice?"

"I was going to say 'not a jackass'."

"Same thing," she shrugged.

Damon shrugged as well. "Not really. I don't have to be nice in order to not be a jackass."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well what made you choose to stop being a jackass. I mean it must be hard considering it's basically built into your DNA."

He sat up and she watched his eyes scan hers. "You're going through a hard time, why should I add to it?" They were silent for a few seconds. "I know what you're going through cause I've been in the same situation. As much as I hate to admit it, we're kinda cut from the same cloth."

The admittance took her by surprise.

Never would she have guessed someone would consider she and Damon alike, let alone hearing it from the man himself.

"How do you figure?"

"Do you want the long or the short version?"

She threw her head back. "I'm honestly surprised that there is any version but for now let's stick with the shorter explanation."

He set his cup down and his eyes took a look a seriousness that she hadn't since before their tag team death. "Reason one is we both love too much. To the point that we'll gladly accept death if it means the people we care about will live. Which is really stupid of us because of reason number two, being that we're second choice for the people we claim as the loves of our lives."

Damon must have seen the look of disgust and disagreement because he quickly added, "Elena broke up with my brother and almost immediately dated me. Sure at the time I was elated but having time to reflect on it, it's fucking weird and extremely disgusting."

Her nose scrunched as she shook her head, "And that has what to do with me and Jeremy?"

"He cheated on you." He carefully enunciated to drive home his point. "With a ghost."

Fuck this conversation and fuck Damon Salvatore were her thoughts as she sat up and was about to head inside and to her room, when he halted her by wrapping his surprisingly strong human fingers around her forearm.

Green eyes swiftly met blue as she glared at him. "Let me go."

"Nope," he gently pulled her back towards the bed, back towards him and Bonnie only felt the urgency to create distance between them. "Why are you getting shitty with me, when I definitely do not deserve your ire?"

She was upset with herself because it did take her a few seconds longer than she had expected, to realize the precise reason for her anger. "Jeremy loves me."

"But not enough to be loyal to you over his dead girlfriend."

"Well Judgy, your relationship wasn't the most conventional."

Finally Damon relinquished his hold. "I never said it was." He frowned. "In fact, I'll be the first to admit it was toxic as all hell." He looked her up and down. "But unlike you, I'm willing to admit it. You're in denial Sweet Pea."

She ignored the term of endearment (for now) and asked. "Why are you making it your personal goal to get me angry about mine and Jeremy's relationship anyway?" she studied his face. "Are you making it your personal duty to pass me off?"

He took a long sip of his coffee before answering. "I just happen to know, from personal experience, that it's a hell of a lot easier to get over someone when you're thoroughly mad at them." He looked her over, head to toe. "Now sit down and let's finish getting through this book."

Bonnie reluctantly sat back down. "And really, Sweet Pea?" she asked.

He smiled. "What, don't like it?"

Her head shook. "Not at all."

"Baby Cakes?" He tried and was met with another head shake and a slight smile.

"That's appalling."

"Back to just Bon Bon?"

She shrugged. "Still terrible but better I guess."

He smiled showing perfectly straight and white teeth. "Baby Cakes it is."


End file.
